


Ignored wasn't the answer I was looking for

by Yesiamhere



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Confrontations, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Insecure Lucifer, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamhere/pseuds/Yesiamhere
Summary: Diavolo was tired of being ignored by Lucifer now, and so he decided to confront him face to face. There was only one question he wanted an answer for: did he feel the same? Yes? Or no?
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169
Collections: Obey Me





	Ignored wasn't the answer I was looking for

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so go easy on me ya'll - also it's kinda long so, prepare yourselves.

Diavolo was gripping Lucifer's wrist, holding on tightly as he pulled them along the corridor of his castle towards his room. 

Lucifer had a vague idea as to why the next ruler of the Devildom was in a bad mood tonight. It _was_ just a week or so ago when Diavolo had confessed to Lucifer after all, not that it came as a surprise to the fallen angel, everyone knew how he felt. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say his feelings, for he was not worthy of the demon who praised him so. And so Lucifer simply fled, leaving Diavolo without an answer.

Now, the next demon king had summoned them all to his castle for a sleepover of sorts, as he thought it would help with all the students bonding; Lucifer knew however that it was also Diavolo's way of getting Lucifer to speak to him, due to being ignored for over a week.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the outing thoroughly. Everyone except the spoken two. Lucifer had ended up ignoring Diavolo pretty much all night - even with the heir practically throwing himself onto him. And now they were here. Diavolo had pulled Lucifer away from the crowd of students hastily, tired of being ignored.

Diavolo let go of his arm then and left Lucifer to watch in silence as he opened the door to his bedroom. He then stopped to grab Lucifer again, pull him inside the bedroom and push him against the wall: all while closing the door with his foot.

Lucifer gulped quietly, trying to shrink into himself as Diavolo trapped him in between his arms, a conflicted look taking over his face.

"My Lord I-" Lucifer tried to speak before he was interrupted.

"Enough, Luci." The words seemed to contradict with the soft tone of his honeyed voice and the glisten of sadness in his eyes, "Enough.."

Lucifer fell silent again, an awkward silence falling among the two of them. Finally, Diavolo spoke up, "I don't want to play these games anymore Luci. I want an answer." Lucifer looked away now, unable to look the demon in his face.

Diavolo sighed slightly before grabbing Lucifer's face, making the smaller demon look at him, "You know, Lucifer, I don't understand why you've been avoiding me. Is it because I've been pushing? Is that it? But we've know each other for thousands of years, surely I've waited long enough now Luci."

Lucifer pinched his brows together, looking Diavolo right in the eyes, "That's not it My Lord, it's just that -" Lucifer stopped himself, sighing slightly in his usual demeanor.

"What. What are you keeping from me Lucifer?" Diavolo asked again, urging him on with a small smile, using a thumb to stroke his cheek slightly.

"You say that I'm the most splendid demon in the devildom, but I'm really not worthy of you My Lord." Lucifer spoke, urging his voice not to crack as he stood up straight, trying his best to exert confidence.

Diavolo's brows seemed to pinch together then, his lips coming to a thin line. He finally came to a conclusion on the words he thought Lucifer needed to hear, "Now now. You know that isn't true Luci. If anything, nobody _but_ you is worthy, for not only are you the most divine demon this realm has ever seen, but you are the reason my ambition is coming to light."

"Maybe so, but still My Lord, there a surely more suited demons for the role." Lucifer spoke dejectedly, wrenching free from Diavolo's grasp and looking off to the side again.

"No. There's no-one I'd rather be with Lucifer and no-one more suited for this "role". No-one but you." Diavolo answered, not forcing Lucifer to look at him again, but leaning in closer to the demon.

Lucifer didn't speak again, but simply stayed still, unable to think of anything to say.

"I'll ask again then. Will you stay with me Luci, as a lover, to rule with me? Yes or no?" Diavolo questioned.

Whether it was the breath he could feel on his ear or the question, Lucifer felt the need to turn back to the next demon king, their noses practically touching now. His composure was faltering. "What happens if I say no?" Lucifer questioned, trying to gauge his options.

"Then I respect your decision, and I won't push this any further. We will simply go back to how it was before." Diavolo answered with a smile, trying his best to stay positive even with the conflicted look on Lucifer's face.

"And, what happens if I say yes?" Lucifer pushed further, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Diavolo stayed quiet for a moment as he worked on his response.

Leaning in close to Lucifer's ear and causing the demon's breath to hitch, Diavolo whispered, "Then you become my lover, and I make you feel as divine as you truly deserve to feel, my beautiful Morningstar." Lucifer could barely contain the groan that wanted to leave his lips at Diavolo's words: his composure almost completely broken now.

"Do you have your answer now?" Diavolo looked back at Lucifer, still hanging before his ear as if he thought Lucifer wouldn't be able to hear him if he moved away.

Lucifer had tried, he had tried so hard to deny Diavolo and himself but the last shreds of his composure were crumbling, and he couldn't lie anymore, "Yes." He mumbled, practically under his breath.

Diavolo blinked a few times, taking in what Lucifer had said, "Yes as in you _have_ an answer? Or yes _as_ an answer? You need to be more specific Luci." He breathed into Lucifer's ear again, unable to contain the smile that was creeping through.

The black-haired demon stayed silent for a while. The only sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing. "Both." Lucifer remarked quietly.

His breath hitched again as Diavolo stood up straight, moving away from Lucifer's ear and moving his hands - which were previously placed either side of his head - down to grab onto the Avatar of Pride's waist. He looked straight into Lucifer's eyes now, pulling them closer together. He placed their foreheads together softly.

"Are you sure?" Were the words that fell from the red haired demon's lips, biting them slightly as he did. Lucifer sighed slightly as his usual disgruntled tone seeped into his words, "Yes. Unfortunately." 

Diavolo face gradually changed into a beaming smile then. Like a child that had just been its favourite piece of candy, Diavolo practically shouted, "Really?! Oh Luci you have no idea how happy this makes me!" He then snuggled into the other demon with his cheek, laughing at how Lucifer shrank into himself slightly before giving in. 

He pulled away after a while before looking Lucifer right in the eyes, pulling him in close, and smashing their lips together in excitement.

Lucifer barely had time to register the action before Diavolo pulled away, his childlike demeanor still lingering on his face, luring the pale-skinned demon to smile slightly too as they stood, basking in each others presence.

Lucifer looked down to his lord's lips, wondering if he would be allowed to kiss them once more. Diavolo's hand moved up to rest on Lucifer's cheek again; it pulling Lucifer's eyes upwards as he shook slightly, able to simply feel Diavolo's throaty chuckle.

"If you wish to kiss me, Lucifer. Then simply do so. No-one here will stop you." Diavolo beamed, calling him out on staring at his lips. Lucifer stood quietly, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to move his body forward - but to no avail. Diavolo rolled his eyes, still beaming as he moved forward again, capturing the fallen-angel's mouth with his own.

Lucifer stood almost in shock as he stared at the demon before sinking into the kiss, moving his arms to wrap around Diavolo's neck. The two carried on for a while before Diavolo pulled away, the childlike demeanor from earlier gone.

"Lord Diavolo-" Lucifer started before Diavolo put a finger to his lips with a sweet smile, pulling the two off of the wall and over to the bed at the other side of the room- eventually making Lucifer sit on the middle of it. "Luci, drop the formalities. _Please_." The last word was almost dragged out as he crawled over to Lucifer.

Placing his hands either side of him on the bed, the beaming smile from earlier returned. Lucifer's confusion from this newest development must of shown on his face, because Diavolo brought his brows together slightly.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember Luci? I told you-" he leaned in close and brought his voice down to a low whisper, "I would make you feel as divine as you truly deserve to feel if you said yes, and you did." 

Lucifer gulped, his breathing gradually increasing as time went on, "My Lo- ahem." He coughed a little, correcting himself, "Diavolo. I have not forgotten, I simply worry that if we stay away for too long, a ruckus will break out downstairs."

Diavolo let out a hearty laugh at that, "Do not worry Lucifer, Barbatos is there. We can stay for as long as we need to." He sighed, pressing another gentle kiss to Lucifer's lips, if only to stop his worrying.

This time Lucifer was more prepared for the kiss, able to reciprocate as Diavolo pushed them closer together, as if seeking the other's warmth. Lucifer's hand rose up to Diavolo's head, gripping his hair slightly as he relaxed into Diavolo before both of them pulled away. Their breaths mingling in the air between them.

Without speaking a word, both of them reconnected, this time with a little more desire as both of them fought with their lips. Diavolo worked Lucifer's shirt buttons, prying them open as he licked the fallen-angel's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Lucifer complied reluctantly, letting the other demon's tongue into his own mouth, their tongues dancing together now. Diavolo had finally managed to get Lucifer's shirt open, pulling it off of his arms and tossing it to the side of the bed. He broke apart from the kiss, if only to catch a breath of air and to push Lucifer down slightly so he could straddle the smaller demon's hips.

He sat there for a second, simply admiring the sight below him. Lucifer was panting slightly, his pale skin tinged with a spot of crimson and his eyes watching Diavolo's every move. The red haired demon leaned down, pressing a singular kiss right in the middle of Lucifer's bare chest before speaking, "You really are the most beautiful demon I've ever seen. Truly worthy of the names you've been given. You know that Luci?"

Lucifer scowled slightly, a reluctant blush finding his cheeks. "Yes. You seem to be fond of telling me that. Among other things." Lucifer spoke up, catching Diavolo's eye. 

Diavolo began running his hands along Lucifer's chest, "That's because it's the truth Luci. There's nothing more to it." He leaned down again, this time bending down to one of Lucifer's nipples. While sucking and biting on it with his mouth, his other hand made its way up to the opposite bud, pinching and fiddling with it.

A small moan actually made it's way out of Lucifer's mouth this time, enjoying how it felt. Diavolo stopped what he was doing, lifting up his head, the look in his golden eyes capturing Lucifer before he smiled fondly for a moment, then simply switching sides.

This carried on for a few more switches before Diavolo moved his head down, kissing further down Lucifer's chest until he got to the brim of his trousers. The black-haired demon's breath seemed to hitch at this moment, anticipating what was coming next.

Diavolo turned his head up, looking at Lucifer before smiling and pulling at the hem of his trousers teasingly. Lucifer scowled, the semi-hard-on in his pants wishing to be touched. Diavolo chuckled, moving upwards once more as he neglected Lucifer's feelings.

Diavolo littered Lucifer's chest with more kisses, making sure every inch of his skin had been touched. The smaller demon squirmed slightly, biting his lip at the sensation of Diavolo's lips on his usually covered skin.

Diavolo went against Lucifer's wishes again as he moved his body even further upward to capture his neck, covering it with even more kisses, occasionally sucking on patches of skin.

Lucifer moaned again, urging Diavolo to use his hands to touch Lucifer's torso, while his mouth was still attached to his neck. Somehow, his hands seemed to roam even further than his lips, feeling up every inch of Lucifer he could before moving onward.

Eventually, one of Diavolo's hands found Lucifer's hard-on, palming it slowly through his clothes. He detached himself from Lucifer's neck now too, moving up to look at his face.

Diavolo squeezed with his hand slightly, still looking intently at Lucifer's face as the red-haired demon bit his lip. Lucifer made an interesting sound from the back of his throat, causing Diavolo to smile before the black-haired demon covered his bright red face with his arm, not wanting his lord to look at him anymore.

The demon only chuckled, using his free hand to gently pry Lucifer's arm from his face. "Don't feel embarrassed, Luci. The point of this _is_ to make you feel good after all." Lucifer bit the inside of his cheek, growing an even darker shade of red.

Almost as if to prove his point, Diavolo squeezed Lucifer's bulge again, sighing when all he recieved was Lucifer biting his lip and looking away. This made Diavolo think back to the smaller demons earlier words of insecurity.

"Lucifer," he bent down to the others ear, "It's okay to give in to your desires, that's the point of being a demon." He stopped and paused for a moment, biting Lucifer's ear before continuing, "You're the most hard-working demon this realm has ever seen, so let me help you relax Luci - my beautiful Morningstar."

Lucifer finally gave in and just moaned at Diavolo's words, bucking his hips up slightly into the demon's hand. His dick was becoming uncomfortable now, wishing to be touched freely without the layers of clothing inbetween.

Noticing his struggles, Diavolo moved away from Lucifer's ear and back to his waist. Lucifer bucked up again impatiently - as if telling him to just get on with it - grinding against Diavolo in the process. Both of the demons groaned slightly at the friction, their hard-ons extremely present in the situation.

Diavolo brushed it off with his usual laugh, before holding down the smaller demons hips and starting to unzip is pants, "Now now Luci. There's no need to rush, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled the single layer of clothing all the way to down his legs, taking them off and throwing them to the side with Lucifer's shirt.

Still leaving Lucifer's boxers on, Diavolo reached down and starting palming them again, slightly faster than before. Lucifer scowled, unsatisfied even with the moans leaving his mouth. He moved forward to pull them down himself, wanting the skin to skin contact.

Diavolo simply pushed Lucifer's hands away, forcing him to lay back down as he continued to palm him. "Didn't I tell you not to rush, Luci?" He laughed. Looking at the conflicted look on Lucifer's face, Diavolo sighed, carefully going over his options before eventually removing Lucifer's boxers and also tossing them to the side in defeat.

"You really are _too_ irresistible Luci." Diavolo praised him again, rubbing his hands along both of his thighs now, still straddling the smaller demon's lower legs. He looked on in admiration at Lucifer's body, biting his lips he whispered, "And too beautiful too."

Lucifer let another sound escape from the back of his throat: conflicted at whether he should be embarrassed by the fact he was stark naked in contrast to Diavolo's fully clothed body; whether he should be embarrassed at how turned on he was getting from Diavolo's constant praise; or whether he should simply not be embarrassed at all and start begging for Diavolo to touch him, to make him feel as good as he promised.

Noticing how Lucifer's dick twitched slightly after he finished speaking, and the noise that followed suit, a lightbulb seemed to go off in Diavolo's head. He pulled Lucifer's legs out from under him, spreading them as he leaned down to kiss at the inside of his thighs.

This continued on for a while. Diavolo kissing and sucking at all the skin surrounding Lucifer's dick, but not touching it, and Lucifer groaning in conflicted pleasure, unsure of what to do. Diavolo also continued to praise Lucifer: telling him of his beauty and strength; of how lovely his moans sounded and of how no one else could ever replace him, smirking at how Lucifer would moan each time, his dick seeming to throb and his hips moving involuntarily.

After one last kiss to Lucifer's legs, Diavolo rose up once more, straddling Lucifer and placing his hands either side of his hips. He looked up at the pale-skinned demon innocently as he tried buck his hips again desperately.

"If you want me to do something Lucifer, then just tell me, I'll be happy to oblige. Especially for you." Diavolo spoke, calling out the fact Lucifer hadn't spoken for a quite a while, and simply seemed to be using his body rather than words.

No answer came as silence filled the air, so Diavolo waited, teasing Lucifer as he wiped up his pre-cum with a single finger, making sure to avoid anything else. Lucifer bit his lip as another part of him seemed to crumble, giving in to Diavolo's request.

"P-please." Seemed to be the only thing Lucifer could get out his mouth. Diavolo only smiled, his patience seemingly never ending. "Please what?" Lucifer bit his lip again.

"P-please touch me. Use your hands, your mouth. _I_ _don't care._ Just please, Diavolo. My lord. _Touch me_." Lucifer whined, giving into his desire to just beg for what he wanted, what he had been promised.

Diavolo's composure still didn't seem to falter - other than the fact he just noticed how uncomfortably tight his hard-on was - as he finally moved his hand to Lucifer's shaft with a smile. "Of course. Anything for you, my Morningstar."

Lucifer gasped at the longed for contact, closing eyes and tilting his head back as he waited for the hand to move, but it never came. He made a confused, disgruntled noise, opening his eyes slightly before he realised he could feel something else around the tip of his dick - Diavolo's mouth.

He made another sound as Diavolo took him into his mouth as far as he could go, his hand still resting at the bottom of his shaft. He pulled his mouth back up again, almost lifting off of Lucifer's dick completely before swirling his tounge around the tip.

"Oh- _Fuck_." Diavolo bobbed his head up and down, moving his hand along with him as he pleasured Lucifer, basking in the moans he recieved.

Lucifer's hand made it's way down to Diavolo's head, gripping his hair as he enjoyed the feeling of Diavolo's mouth, the way his tongue licked up the underside of his shaft and the way he sucked slightly when he took him in, all of it.

Diavolo enjoyed it all too, if the hand down his own pants was anything to go by. He used his mouth on Lucifer, taking him all the way to the back of his mouth before moving again. He even began twisting his hand as it moved upwards, revelling in the way Lucifer would grip his hair tightly, as if begging him not to stop. All the while his other hand had freed his own problem, giving it the attention it had been lacking.

Lucifer was practically euphoric, getting lost in the way he was feeling before he noticed something. Diavolo was pleasing himself. A frown found it's way onto his face as he realised, he hadn't touched a single part of Diavolo tonight.

Lucifer sat upright, realising his hold on Diavolo's head, causing the dark-skinned demon to frown, still licking along Lucifer's shaft slightly. " _Ah_ \- l-let - _fuck_ , Dia" he tried to compose himself but Diavolo didn't stop even as Lucifer tried to speak, "L-let me -hah- let me touch you."

Diavolo paused then, lifting himself off of Lucifer and raising a brow at the smaller demon - who was now trying desperately to remove Diavolo's t-shirt. He simply lifted both his arms, helping to take off his own shirt as he spoke, "Are you sure Luci? I wasn't exactly finished." Diavolo licked his lips slightly he spoke.

"I know. But I haven't touched you at all." Lucifer frowned again, sitting in front of a shirtless Diavolo was making his eyes wander. "I want you to feel good too."

A smile made it's way onto Diavolo's face again, opening his arms as if he were going to embrace Lucifer, "Then go ahead." He continued to smile, "I certainly won't stop you." Lucifer sat, mouth slightly agape as he flushed harder. He pushed all those thoughts aside however, moving over to Diavolo and placing himself inbetween his arms.

Lucifer cupped Diavolo's face with his hands, kissing him again, relaxing as Diavolo's arms came down to his waist. Although he pulled away soon, starting to tug at Diavolo's pants. Lucifer could never be as patient as Diavolo. He wasn't willing to tease the other demon as much as he had been teased himself. Especially as he practically sat in Diavolo's lap, in awe of the way his body moved.

Diavolo had eventually managed to get his pants off, kissing Lucifer as he moved. Both of them sank into the kiss as Lucifer reached his hands down again, stroking Diavolo in the same way he had been touched earlier. Diavolo moaned into the kiss, biting Lucifer's lips as he felt something he had only dreamt of - the feeling of Lucifer touching him.

Pulling away now, Diavolo brought their bodies closer together so that Lucifer was sat on his legs. He forced Lucifer's hand to stop moving as he placed their hard-ons together, beginning to stroke them both with his hand at the same time.

Lucifer gripped Diavolo's shoulders, steadying himself as he thrusted into Diavolo's hand slightly: rubbing against the other demon at the same time. Diavolo buried his head into Lucifer's neck as they moved, sucking on the sensitive patch of skin.

This carried on for quite a while before Lucifer's breathing seemed to increase rapidly, his body clenching as he neared release, " _Ah~_ My Lord. I'm..a _ah_ ". Diavolo simply spead up his hand, using the other to reach up and fiddle with one of Lucifer's nipples. "It's okay Luci~ _mphh"_ he groaned as he was starting to reach his own tipping point, "You can finish~" Lucifer moved his head into Diavolo's neck, his entire body twitching slightly as he came, releasing all over Diavolo's chest.

Diavolo carried on stroking himself for a moment, eventually coming to his own release, covering his and now Lucifer's chest even more. Both of their movements stopped, their bodies calming down as they panted. Lucifer slumped against Diavolo's shoulders, a sort of post-orgasm bliss falling over the both of them.

The red-haired demon picked up Lucifer after a while and placed him back on the bed before retreating to the bathroom. Lucifer looked on in question, forcing himself to sit up more, awaiting Diavolo's return.

When his lord did return, his chest had been cleaned of the earlier mess and he was carrying something: a towel, lubrication and some condoms. Lucifer's face flushed red again as he furrowed his brows, biting the inside of his cheek.

Diavolo laughed, placing some of the items on his bedside table before sitting in front of Lucifer on the bed. Diavolo reached over, wiping Lucifer's chest with the towel softly, "Now, Luci. Personally, I really would like for us to continue." He put down the towel now, he lifted Lucifer's hand, pressing a kiss to it, "But if you aren't comfortable. That's _completely_ fine, we shall simply stop here and call it a night."

Lucifer shook his head, dismissing the others words, "Of course I'm comfortable, Diavolo." He pressed his lips into a thin line as the prince smiled, pushing Lucifer to lay back again. "That's good then. Considering I want to hear even more of your _delightful_ moans." He pressed kisses all over Lucifer again before placing himself between Lucifer's legs, leaning over to the bedside table to cover his fingers in lube and then returning to Lucifer, "Ready?"

A nod was all Diavolo recieved before he pushed a finger inside Lucifer, making him squirm slightly. Lucifer made a confused look with his face, trying to figure out whether he should enjoy the strange sensation of Diavolo thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Diavolo moved his other hand to Lucifer's now semi-hard arousal, deciding it would help Lucifer enjoy the preparation.

Adding another finger, Diavolo continued to multitask, the smile never leaving his face as he moved his body upward to kiss Lucifer. He recieved Lucifer's hands in his hair again as they mingled. Becoming more aroused as time went on, small moans found their way to Diavolo's ears as he smiled pleasantly, happy Lucifer was feeling good.

Another finger was added as Diavolo spread them, opening Lucifer in preparation. " _Mm_. Diavolo, I'm ready now." Lucifer impatiently hummed into their kiss, only pulling away far enough to speak. This caused Diavolo to chuckle, agreeing with Lucifer as he removed his hands from Lucifer's body. He leaned over to the side table once more, taking a condom from it and slipping it onto himself casually.

He lubed himself up, making his way over to Lucifer and lifting his legs, wrapping them around his waist while aligning himself with Lucifer's entrance. "I'm gonna do it now okay, Lucifer?" He pushed forward slowly, not wanted to hurt Lucifer as he entered him.

Lucifer groaned, a mix of pleasure and slight pain as Diavolo pushed his hips flush against Lucifer's. Leaning forward, Diavolo intertwined their fingers together, smiling that bright toothy smile at Lucifer, "I'm gonna start moving okay? I promise that it'll make you feel _splendid_ though, Luci."

He pulled his hips backwards before thrusting in again slowly, as if trying to savour the feeling. Diavolo did this a few times more before picking up the pace gradually, earning more moans from Lucifer.

Diavolo thrust just a _little bit_ harder, sucking on the skin of Lucifer's pale collarbone as he did. " _Ah. Dammit."_ Lucifer stated, not pleased by the speed nor strength of Diavolo's thrusts. "Hmm?" The red-haired demon pulled away from Lucifer's skin to look at him. Lucifer groaned again, knowing how this game was going to play out.

He skipped to his part impatiently, tired of waiting, "Diavolo, _please. Faster. Harder._ Anything but this _. I won't break you know."_ He scowled at Diavolo, only earning him a throaty laugh.

"Well since you asked so _wonderfully-"_ he pulled out almost completely before slamming into Lucifer swiftly, "I'll just have to do both since you wished for it. Won't I?" " _Aah."_ Lucifer just moaned loudly, wrapping his free arm around Diavolo as the demon moved fiercely.

Lewd sounds filled the room as they clung to each other, moving together as if they were puzzle pieces that fitted together perfectly. "Oh... _mmph...._ Dia- Diavolo." Lucifer pushed his face into Diavolo's neck, biting on it to stop himself from moaning more. This was defeated immediately however when the prince found Lucifer's sweet spot, causing him to throw his head back and moan loudly.

Diavolo chuckled between his heavy breaths at this, planting a kiss on the pale-skinned demon's neck in an ironically sweet way before repeatedly slamming into Lucifer, hitting that same spot over and over again. Lucifer continued to call out Diavolo's name as his body started to reach a familiar tipping point.

" _Nnnh._ There~ fuck. More Dia." Lucifer spoke with half-lidded eyes, practically scratching at Diavolo's arms. Diavolo complied, switching between speeds as he pushed further. He sucked at Lucifer's collarbone and neck again: this time hard enough to leave a mark as Lucifer moaned once more, finally reaching his orgasm.

Diavolo carried on thrusting as Lucifer came however, still chasing his own release. This over-stimulated Lucifer as he started moaning just a bit more. Diavolo finally came with a moan, holding Lucifer as close to him as he could, trying to savour the moment.

Diavolo stopped moving then, both of them breathing heavily as they laid together, Diavolo's head resting on Lucifer's chest. After a while of this, Diavolo pulled out as he sat up. He took off the condom before throwing into the bin next to them. Lucifer simply laid splayed out on the bed as he watched Diavolo's every move, loving the way his eyes were still half-lidded as he moved slowly.

The prince turned back to Lucifer again, smiling fondly at him before crawling over to him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Lucifer hummed in response. "You really are so beautiful Luci." Diavolo stated again, caressing Lucifer's face slowly. An unrestrained smile spread across the fallen-angel's face, "You aswell, Dia." 

Diavolo chuckled happily, content with how Lucifer was smiling as he laid next to him in the bed, pulling the covers over them. Lucifer turned to face his lord, resting himself in his arms. Diavolo simply pulled him closer, pressing another kiss to his forehead this time, "Thank you." Lucifer frowned slightly, "For what?" Diavolo rested his head next to his lover's, ready to sleep the night away as he spoke for the last time:

"For saying yes."

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. I have no idea what I just wrote but I hope ya'll enjoyed it? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
